Parisian Nights
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Paris - the city of magic, lights, and love. When Ritsu and Mugi decide to spend their nights together, sometimes it's tempting to just stay in and have a little 'fun'. Ritsu x Mugi


It's been a while since I've written something this bold, haha. So here's something to warm you guys up during these cold winter days.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Mugi and Ritsu are currently lovers. Independent from previous stories.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes.

* * *

"Mmm..." Ritsu moaned in delight as the satin bed sheets rustled and Mugi popped up, whipping her blonde hair back. The brunette closed her eyes, panting to catch her breath from the previous turn of events. Her blonde haired lover rolled to the side, equally tired but all the while excited and happy. "Wow..." Ritsu grinned and masked her eyelashes with the back of her hand.

As always, the room was expansive and luxurious, courtesy of Tsumugi Kotobuki. Navy blue curtains were draped along the lengthy, polished glass windows and the wooden floors were waxed in its entirety. It made Ritsu wonder just how rich she was, since the pianist had a vacation home in nearly every country. The brunette looked over to Mugi who was smiling sweetly at her, resting her head on the array of scattered pillows. A moment of silence passed between them, their eyes glued to each other, unable to break away.

There was at least another hour of daylight as both girls rested quietly in the room, basking in each others warmth. It was already Winter and beyond the glass window was the icy cold wind accompanied by a light shower of snow. Mugi pressed her body closer to Ritsu instinctively, wanting to cherish this moment a little longer.

"How long do we have?" Ritsu asked drowsily, her breathing had returned to normal, but her heart was still beating hard and fast.

"Hmm," Mugi crawled on top of Ritsu, her bare skin rubbing atop the brunette's as she checked the time on the bedside table. "About an hour?" She rested her head beside Ritsu's, hearing every delicate breath as her chest heaved up and down. "Are you tired? Should we cancel our plans?"

"No, I'm not tired." Ritsu blandly replied. Mugi's body was on top of hers and she did admit, the girl was a bit heavy, but it wasn't all that bad since she could feel every inch of her skin against hers. "I don't want to flake on our plans. After all, we're in the city of lights."

"Ricchan, it's not only the city of lights. It's also the city of magic and love." Mugi placed a dainty finger on top of Ritsu's nose, causing the latter to giggle and smile.

"Yeah, I knew that..." Ritsu scrunched her nose until Mugi retracted her finger. "But it's so tempting, being with you, here...alone..." Her eyes wandered and narrowed at Mugi's flush cheeks and furrowed brows.

"You're right." Mugi grinned into Ritsu's neck. The temptation was too much. "I feel like I could stay this way with you all day."

"We can...if you want..." Soft lips grazed the nape of Mugi's neck, goosebumps resurfacing from their previous heated passion.

"Mnn" Ritsu pulled back Mugi's hair, trailing a series of kisses onto her pale skin. Each one was different, but all the while sincere and sweet, just like the drummer herself. "But what about the others?" Mugi pulled back immediately.

Ritsu paused and dropped her head back onto the pillow. "I'm starting to wish they didn't come."

"Don't say that Ricchan! I know you have a lot more fun when they're around." Mugi pinched Ritsu's cheeks outwards with what seemed to be accommodated with a pout.

"Okay, okay. You're right!" Ritsu's hands held each of Mugi's cheeks in defense.

"But I do understand your feelings. Maybe we can continue after?" Mugi's cerulean eyes softened and she placed a gentle kiss on Ritsu's lips.

"...Or now." The brunette grinned mischievously. A simple kiss evolved into something more and before they knew it, they were back to where they started, hearts racing and breaths growing ragged. Ritsu's peripheral vision found the digital clock within her sight. 'An hour would be enough.'

* * *

Mugi rested on her back, her heart hammering jolts of electricity through her extremities. Ritsu's touch was unlike any other and over the course of their relationship, her partner had grown to know every nook and cranny that led her to ecstasy. "Haa" She moaned aloud as Ritsu bit the lobe of her ear, one of her most sensitive spots.

The brunette didn't stop there, she couldn't - not when she wanted more. Ritsu craved for the sweet, soft voice that came from Mugi's lips, the melody that would ignite the fire in her heart and libido.

"Ritsu...I don't think we should-"

"I'll be quick." Ritsu replied hastily, her voice sounding desperate. She needed her now, or else she would be lost, deprived of what she wanted. "I promise." Ritsu moved her body up and down against Mugi's. She hoisted herself onto one elbow and trailed one hand down to check how wet her partner was.

Mugi closed her eyes while Ritsu rubbed her clit, drawing circles around playfully to stimulate her further. There was a sudden sharp press and she squeaked out a high pitched moan in response. Ritsu darted a finger into her and slid the small amount of fluid upwards, back to her clit. She wanted to make sure it was pleasurable for Mugi before she continued.

Ritsu drew back the bedsheets and pulled back the handle to the bedside drawer. She reached for something familiar and returned quickly to Mugi's side. The toy they had used earlier was still on the bed and Ritsu took it eagerly. To be honest, she didn't know why she was so personally horny. Was it because they were in France, the ideal place where lovers enjoyed themselves? Or maybe it was the lighting, the vibe that the room was dressed in, luxurious flooring and lush red satin sheets. Whatever it was, she was sure that she'd never hungered for sex so much.

Mugi rolled to her side and twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger. Her body was clothed in the thin, rose colored sheets, but it did very little to conceal the very crucial parts. She eyed Ritsu carefully, who began to insert the silicone ended feeldoe, sliding the tip with a generous amount of lubricant. Mugi felt her skin grow hot, the anticipation dreading painfully.

Ritsu moved closer to the pianist, her hands capturing the sides of her cheeks, drawing her into a slow, sensual kiss. She was always romantic with every move, making sure that even a quickie had her sweet and subtle intent.

By then, the sky had shifted to a navy blue hue, painting the room in a darker color as Mugi sat up to meet Ritsu halfway. With the brunette kneeling before her, she felt the toy poking at her abdomen, waiting patiently for her permission. Ritsu trailed her hands downwards here and there while Mugi repositioned herself, wrapping her legs around the drummer. Without further hesitation or warning, Ritsu's length pushed into velvet folds, a moan escaping Mugi's lips as she held onto the brunette's shoulders for support.

"Does it hurt?" Ritsu asked curiously since Mugi's raked the back of her skin harshly. She was afraid that if she were to continue, she would injure her partner.

"No..." Mugi only needed a short amount of time to recollect herself and continue. It was a sharp pain, but surprisingly pleasant. She loosened her grip and planted a kiss on Ritsu's shoulder for assurance.

With another push, Ritsu slipped deeper into Mugi, her breath hitching once she had reached the hilt of her length. The pianist whimpered softly and adjusted her hands around the brunette's neck, pulling at some brown locks as she moaned into her ear.

Outside, the snow began to shower once more, concealing the window panes with a light frost. Ritsu began to thrust slowly, Mugi quick to follow while she looked into her partner's honey golden iris's. There was a hint of passion and lust in her eyes that burned hotly into her soul. She managed a faint smile, an enjoyable one as her hips gyrated to match Ritsu's pace. It felt so right and it felt so good.

Every thrust was effective as moans grew louder gradually, with both girls panting to catch their breath. Names were uttered and Ritsu brought Mugi closer as the pianist bounced to match her effort. The brunette ran a hand along her rear, squeezing it cheekily while she thrust deeper, harder, warming every inch of Mugi's inner walls with a delicious friction.

"Ritsu!" Mugi moaned aloud in pleasure, blissfully captivated by every action. She felt every thrust warm her to the core, her abdomen tensing with delight. She was so close she could see the stars.

The city lights began to glow as darkness came accompanied by yellow glows from the glimmering lamp posts beyond the frosted window pane. Ritsu sped up her pace, lips quick to brush against Mugi's throat while she arched her back in reply. It was all so sweet, so enjoyable hearing every movement, every cry so clear as she and Mugi made love. To have all of her was so...wonderful. Her lips quivered slightly and she knew Mugi was close as she looked into her half-lidded eyes, now shadowed by the dark of night. She slowed down, a smirk on her face as the blonde heiress formed a frown.

"Ritsu, I was-"

"Shh-" Ritsu led her down gently onto her back. "I'll make sure you come." Her hand fondled one breast lovingly, cupping it with the palm of her hand. She wanted to draw it out longer, making sure that she had offered everything before they would finish.

"Say my name." Mugi whispered into Ritsu's ear, her breath lingering on the surface of the brunette's skin. The shower of snow from outside continued, sending a nice silhouette lit by the lamp's lights. Mugi realized they were still connected and she made sure it stayed that way as she pressed her hands firmly onto Ritsu's back, their bodies pressing flatly together.

"I love you..." Ritsu grinned sharply and removed her hands from Mugi's breasts. A small trickle of sweat fell from her forehead, landing on her partner's collarbone. "...Tsumugi Kotobuki"

It was a nice change to hear her full name spoken. She smiled happily and captured Ritsu's lips, kissing her with all that she had.

"Mnnnggii-" Ritsu moaned into her lover's mouth, her words muffled as she broke away for air. "You know, I think you're a lot hornier when I say your full name." The drummer chuckled and continued their little lip-lock.

Mugi blushed and darted her tongue playfully into Ritsu's mouth. There was some truth in her words, but she couldn't help it, she was rarely called that by her circle of friends and her lover. She sucked on Ritsu's bottom lip experimentally, and released her hold, leaving the brunette with a pout. "I think we should hurry." Mugi kept a straight face and her voice low. It was getting dark and she didn't want to be late to meet up with the others, much to her dismay.

Ritsu leaned forward and brushed the tip of her nose against Mugi's forehead, setting a gentle kiss in place. Time always seemed to fly by by so fast when they were enjoying themselves. Sometimes she wished it would just stop, freezing them in the moment for just a while longer. Using two hands to support her body, Ritsu positioned herself accordingly while Mugi naturally began to spread her legs apart.

Despite the time limit, Ritsu took her time moving in and out, slowly beginning with shallow thrusts. It was probably freezing cold outside, but with her proximity to Mugi, she felt warmer than ever, her temperature increasing and her heart hammering in her ribcage. She alternated her rhythm with an ocassional deep thrust, causing Mugi to moan with excitement. Ritsu's pattern was unpredictable, her movements never ceasing to falter as she sped up her pace before slowing down to check how her partner would respond.

"F-Faster!" Mugi commanded eagerly, her voice shaking like a leaf. She hoped to find the stars as soon as possible, especially after having come so close before. Her legs kicked up, widening even further to grant Ritsu access. "I want all of you, now."

The drummer complied and brought herself as close as she possibly could, thrusting faster as demanded and deeper than expected. Her moans heightened as she too, felt the passion in all its glory, her breath shifting into a series of pants. Ritsu was close and so was Mugi, she could feel it and she knew it all too well.

"Haa...haa...ah!" Mugi moaned louder, her voice strained from the immense pleasure. Her heart raced as Ritsu pounded her crimson walls until she tightened around the length, her voice pitching a note so high that resonated within the room. She blinked lazily at Ritsu, her eyes glazed with content as she shuddered and pulled the girl into an embrace. Her body convulsed as she rode out her high, her breathing uneven and labored.

Ritsu grinned drowsily, feeling every delicate twitch surging from Mugi's body. "I don't want to leave anymore." She joked shamelessly and buried her head into the pianist's bare chest.

"Me too, but I really want to see the lights with you tonight." Mugi mused and closed her eyes. "I want us to make the most of this trip."

Ritsu grinned and rested her ear to Mugi's beating heart. Deep down, beneath her selfish desires, she wanted to see the lights as well.

* * *

"You're late." Mio crossed her arms at Ritsu who buried her nose into the yellow scarf. It was colder than she had expected, much colder compared to that of Mugi's room.

"Sorry Mio-chan, it took longer than I expected. I didn't know how hard it was to wake her up." Mugi smiled sweetly, hoping to calm Ritsu's best friend. She linked arms with the brunette and used her charm to its full potential.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mio, must've been the jet lag." Ritsu scratched the back of her hair nervously. Did she buy their lame excuse?

"Jet lag?" Mio questioned Ritsu and leaned forward, her face dangerously close with suspicion. "But we've only been here for two days and the time difference isn't that bad."

"Uh, well you see-" Ritsu shifted from side to side.

"Maybe Ricchan was just tired!" Yui shook Mio's arm desperately to drop the subject. She didn't want them to fight over such a petty reason. "You should just give her a break Mio-chan."

Azusa stood beside Yui and looked up at the Eiffel tower, it was hard to believe they were actually in France. It was all so real that she thought it was some sort of silly dream. Mio gave Ritsu a long, icy stare before retreating and turning around in defeat.

Mugi squeezed Ritsu's arm and their eyes met for a brief moment. She seldom lied, especially to Mio, one of her closest friends.

"That was close." Ritsu whispered into Mugi's ear. "Thanks for the save." She grinned and found Yui and Azusa skipping together beneath the Eiffel Tower. They quickly joined the others and found shelter under the steel framework.

"It's so beautiful." Mugi released her hold on the brunette and approached Mio who started taking pictures to savor the memory. Ritsu stood still, her feet planted on the ground as she looked up with awe as the lights dazzled brightly above her head. It was a magnificent sight and she was so happy to see it all with the company of her friends. Usually, she would be running around with her buddy and accomplice Yui, but she decided to stay still and absorb the warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart. She closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards with each of her hands in her coat's pockets.

Mugi and Mio took several photos together with the snowy scenery behind them. They giggled and shared stories, slowly making their way to the others and Ritsu. A steady flow of snow fell on their heads and Mio paused, aiming the camera at the brunette's direction. She pressed the button, forever capturing the kodak moment when Ritsu looked so different.

"Ricchan, what are you standing here for?" Ritsu opened her eyes to find Mugi standing across from her.

"Nothing, I was just taking it all in." She grinned and leaned back, folding her hands behind her head.

"Oh," Mugi tilted her head to the side with a smile.

Ritsu looked around their surroundings and stuffed one hand in her pocket. She smiled happily as Mugi stepped closer, her cerulean eyes shining as bright as the lights. Ritsu cupped one of Mugi's cheeks gently, caressing her porcelain skin. "Is this really the city of magic?" Ritsu mused with a coy grin.

"Yes, I believe it is. Don't you think so Ritsu?" Mugi leaned forward.

Ritsu's grin slipped and with a small trick, she brought her hand behind Mugi's ear, manifesting something small and sparkling. "I think so too." She retracted her hand and brought it up to the pianist's line of sight.

"Ritsu!" Mugi's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you-"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Ritsu held the ring between her ice cold fingers. "I know it's not much, but I hope you like it. Mio helped me pick it out since I'm not too good with these sort of things." She admitted freely and chuckled heartily. Yui and Azusa stood by Mio. The three girls watched their friends from a comfortable distance.

"Oh Ritsu, it's beautiful." Mugi nearly broke into tears of happiness as the brunette slipped it into her ring finger.

"Merry Christmas" Ritsu held Mugi's hands and met her eyes.

"Merry Christmas" Mugi leaned in for a kiss and Ritsu followed suit. "I love you, Ritsu. Thank you for everything."

From afar, Mio focused on the scope of her camera and clicked away the last shot of her film, capturing two of her closest friends together under the Parisian city lights.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
